


Twin Quirk

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, NG+, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They ARE one after all but there are a few differences.





	Twin Quirk

He was a little lazy and she shared that thing too. Both of them had their ups and downs but at the end of the day they were the same person. People just did not understand that when he said that she was him that he really meant it. He was her, she was him.

They had gone through so many names. Both of them when they had been alone had many names. He liked the ones they had now though. He had gotten used to being called Minato again. He liked calling her Minako. It suited her, it suited them.

They had enjoyed many loves in their separate lives. They had enjoyed many experiences. Minato had been satisfied with the things they had managed separately. The things they had come to know and the things they had done. There was one thing he envied Minako though.

Through her eyes he saw other options that had been denied to him. He had managed to save many people but there had been one person he had just been never able to save. That dug at him. Ryoji too. It hurt so much that after everything that another person he had been unable to save. But Minako had managed to save _him_ once.

“You’re just going to sit out here?” Shinji’s voice made him open his eyes. When he had sat on the bench, he had not planned on staying long honestly. But sitting had turned to stretching out and eventually he could not be bothered to move. Minato blinked up at Shinji’s form. The hat and coat he wore always. Minato knew the reason, it was for regulating body temperature. “Always looking so spaced out.” Shinji shook his head. “Budge over.”

Minato moved his legs sideways to make room and watched as Shinji sighed and took a seat next to him. “Welcome back.” He lightly joked. “Did you enjoy your night time stroll?”

“Bug off it isn’t funny. You and your twin nag more than Aki does. And Aki can nag.” Shinji snorted. “And I haven’t gone back yet.” Shinji’s eyes moved over him. “Where is she? I think I can count on one hand the times I haven’t seen you two together and going to bed doesn’t count.”

“Minako has stuff to take care of I guess.” Minato shrugged. “I wanted to be alone today she understands.”

“I bet she does.” Shinji muttered. “You guys are really weird you know that right? You have each other but- I’m going to shut up. Isn’t any of my business.”

“Do you like Minako more than me?” Minato smiled as Shinji spluttered. “That’s cruel senpai.”

“She just worms her way where she doesn’t have any business being.” Shinji muttered. “You want to talk about liking, talk to Aki. Stupid idiot can’t stop from showing off.”

“Is that so?” Minato let his eyes drift shut. He began to slowly rifle through the memories that were not his but were still his. “So you wouldn’t offer your jacket if it was cold out?” He smiled. “You wouldn’t stay up listening to her?” He ignored Shinji’s spluttering. “Minako’s hard to resist.” He laughed. “She’s what we need.”

X

“You’re good at this.” Fuuka smiled as Minako worked. “Really good at this?”

“Really?” Minako paused. “I guess this sort of thing can seep into you.” That and after all their work and attempts. If she had sucked as a cook after all of that she would not deserve to come into the kitchen.

She had her memories and she had Minato’s. Sometimes it felt as though Minato had a different personality to her. He was still her but he was more likely to push something off because it was bothersome. Like Shinjiro-senpai.

She had to hide her smile as she worked. The memories of all her romances lingered with her and while she had been hesitant to use them to her advantage at first… well Minato had no problem with that. He had shamelessly used his knowledge to bind the team.

Then he had begun to use her knowledge in order to work on the guys so on that note she had begun to use what she knew to manage the guys. Shinjiro had always been the sweetest. So kind and adorable. Akihiko was so sweet.

She had all the memories from their times together. Every moment was valuable. She had Minato’s memories of events that had yet to happen and people they would meet. That was something for another time. Something way ahead. So far ahead it did not currently bear thinking about.

What she had to think about now was finding the answers they needed for their current enemies. It was herself and Minato against everything. They were the only ones with memories. They were the only ones with the answer. There was nothing wrong with this, they had repeated this, many times before but this was the first time they remembered everything and the first time they had each other.

“I’m glad that we’re able to do things like this.” Minako confessed to Fuuka. “Food really brings everyone together. Shinjiro-senpai’s food is the best though.”

“It really is! Even though it is sort of unexpected.” Fuuka confessed. “I’ve been trying on my own but somehow I feel as though no progress has been made. But I won’t give up!”

“Maybe sticking to the recipes and sticking to the small things will help you.” Minako said softly. “That’s how we learned as well.”

“We?” Minako cursed her quick tongue. “Does leader cook as well? I didn’t know.”

“Mostly small things.” It wasn’t a lie. “He prefers to buy food rather than make it though. It’s a bother. Sometimes I don’t blame him for feeling that way. I understand him best after all.” Minako smiled.

Minato could cook. Sort of, he did not make deadly weapons when cooking but he could do more than boil water. He was not on her level or Shinjiro’s level though. She really needed to watch how she spoke about herself and them.

X

“That’s so weird.” Akihiko laughed as he watched them. “It’s like they are the same person. Same body and mind. Just maybe a longer body or something.”

“It’s weird alright.” Shinjiro agreed as he watched the twins carefully discuss the night’s work. Minako kept playing with a small toy. That was fine but the way she would pass it to Minato and then he would pass it back without checking what he ended up playing with- there was something unnatural there. They even moved the same sometimes. He had never hung with twins before but he was sure it wasn’t normal.

“I’d like to study their brains.” Mitsuru half laughed. “I’ve never seen anyone work like they do. To think they share the same persona. Twins… even non-identical twins like them can’t be that similar. I just don’t understand it.”

“That’s the thing.” Shinjiro said softly as the twins spoke together and moved around without bumping or faltering. Sometimes they walked with the same stride and it freaked him out. “We don’t get it but they do. They are a unit. They move as one, think as one and I don’t know how they managed it. Don’t think I want to know but that’s what makes them _them_.”

Even though he had to keep staring when he spoke to one because sometimes it felt as though he was talking to the other. He couldn’t put his finger on it but sometimes he felt as though they were borrowing on what twins were supposed to be like. The way it felt as though one was wearing the other’s skin. There had to be a reason he felt like that. But they were not going to say a word he knew that. But who the hell was he to judge.


End file.
